I'm not a Terrorist
by Miamau Kakashi
Summary: Sakura jatuh cinta pada Kakashi. anak yang orangtuanya dibunuh kakak Sakura karena orangtua Kakashi pun penyebab meninggalnya orangtua Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

**Ini adalah salah satu dari 3 fic terakhir saya sebelum hiatus.**

**kebetulan yang udah selesai diketik. langsung pub aja deh. maaf kalo jelek. **

**Warning: OOC, geje banget, AU**

**Pair: Kakasaku**

**Rated: T aja. Saya kapok bikin M**

**

* * *

**

**Summary:**

Sakura jatuh cinta pada Kakashi. anak yang orangtuanya dibunuh kakak Sakura karena orangtua Kakashi pun penyebab meninggalnya orangtua Sakura.

* * *

** I'm not a Terorist**

** By Miamau Kakashi**

**Sakura's POV**

"Dia Kakashi Hatake kan?"

"Iya, yang orangtuanya meninggal karena ledakan bom Teroris itu kan?"

"Kasihan sekali dia. Harus menanggung beban perusahaan ayahnya di usia semuda itu."

"Tapi kudengar untuk sementara tantenya yang mengambil alih perusahaanya sampai ia lulus sekolah."

"…"

"..."

begitulah percakapan yang kudengar dari teman sekelasku saat seorang siswa tampan berambut perak pindah ke sekolahku. Tepatnya sekelas denganku.

Aku memang tahu sedikit tentang dia. Tapi tak kusangka ia sedingin ini. Ia tak bicara sepatah kata pun di hari pertamanya masuk sekolah ini. Sorot matanya penuh dendam dan kebencian. Ekspresi wajahnya pun keras. Kesan pertama yang kudapat darinya adalah, dia seram.

-

-

Jam Istirahat tiba..

Semua teman sekelasku keluar kelas. Ada yang ke kantin dan ada juga yang ke lapangan atau tempat lainnya.

Hanya ada aku dan anak baru berambut perak itu yang tetap diam di kelas.

Sepertinya tak ada yang berusaha menjadi temannya.

Yah, wajar saja sih.. tampangnya ngajak berantem gitu!

Dia duduk di bangku paling belakang. Dia terlihat menunduk dan kedua tangannya dilipat di bawah dagu.

Entah kenapa wajahku terasa panas. Dia.. tampan sekali.

Upss.. dia melihat kearahku!

Aku palingkan wajahku ke jendela yang ada disebelah tempat dudukku.

Terlihat pantulan diriku.

Ya ampun.. wajahku memerah!

Kenapa sih aku ini?!

XXX

"Aku pulang.."

"Tumben cepat Sakura? Ayo makan. Sudah kusiapkan."

"Terima kasih Dei nii-chan."

Aku masuk ke ruang makan dan mendapati 2 orang aniki kesayanganku ada disana.

Kupeluk anikiku yang kedua. Namanya Deidara.

"Uhh.. anak gadis kok badannya bau gini sih? Gimana kalo nanti punya pacar?" Dei-nii menutup hidungnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Bisakah kita cepat makan?" aku sudah lapar!" terdengar suara dingin dari pria imut berambut merah. Aniki pertamaku. Namanya Sasori. Kucubit kedua pipinya.

"Ah.. Saso nii-chan! Nggak sabaran banget sih?"

"E.. lepaskan!" aku segera berlari menuju kamar untuk mandi dan ganti pakaian karena takut Saso-nii marah betulan.

Yah, begitulah kehidupanku. tidak punya orangtua tapi punya mereka. Anikiku yang baik dan sayang padaku.

Setelah kematian orangtuaku, karena tragedi kerusuhan, aku tinggal dengan mereka.

Dulu aku ini miskin. Keluargaku tinggal di pemukiman pemulung pinggir kota.

Walau kekurangan tapi disana damai. Hingga suatu ketika datanglah tragedi itu.

Sebuah perusahaan mengklaim tanah itu milik keluarganya. Aku tak tahu perusahaan apa, yang pasti karena penghuni pemukiman merasa tak terima, terjadilah bentrok dengan aparat keamanan yang akan menggusur tempat tinggal kami.

Kericuhan tak terelakan lagi. Dan.. yah kau taulah apa yang terjadi selanjutnya sehingga aku kehilangan kedua orangtuaku.

Tapi tak lama setelah itu, kedua anikiku itu membawaku kesini. Rumah yang bagiku cukup mewah ini.

Mereka bilang, mereka mendapat pekerjaan yang gajinya besar.

Waktu kutanya apa pekerjaaannya, mereka Cuma menjawab "Akatsuki" sebuah perusahaan seni.

Aku tak mengerti. Tapi yang penting aku bersama mereka.

XXX

"BERSIHKAN SELURUH HALAMAN SEKOLAH!" Anko-Sensei berteriak tapat didepan wajahku sebelum membanting pintu kelas.

Huh.. karena semalam karokean dengan Dei-nii aku jadi bangun kesiangan dan terlambat ke sekolah.

Aku menuju halaman sambil membawa sapu lidi yang sebelumnya sudah kuambil di ruang kebersihan.

Saat sampai halaman, aku kaget melihat anak baru itu juga sedang menyapu halaman. Aku menghampirinya.

"Hei, terlambat juga?"

ia hanya diam.

"Kau terlambat karena apa?"

ia tetap diam.

"Kalau aku, karena semalam karokean."

Ia masih tetap diam.

"HOI.. kau bisu ya?!"

"Tidak." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya sebelum beranjak ke sisi lain halaman.

"Uh.. dasar! Dingin banget sih jadi cowok!!" aku pun berjongkok untuk mencabuti rumput liar.

Tapi tak lama kemudian, ia datang menghampiriku.

"Apa?" aku bertanya dengan ketus. Tapi ia hanya menunjuk ke arah bawah. Otomatis kepalaku mengikuti arah yang dia tunjuk. Dan..

"Kyaaaaaa…!!!" rokku tersingkap dan celana dalamku terlihat.

Aku sangat malu! Apalagi saat melihat ekspresi si cowok rambut perak itu. Wajahnya.. DATAR!

Ya, dia tenang-tenang saja! Itu makin membuatku malu!

"Hei, Kakek uban! Awas kalu bilang hal ini pada orang lain!" aku berdiri dan mencengkram kedua bahunya.

"Kakek uban?" bibirnya sedikit melengkung.

"He? Bisa senyum juga kau?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh?"

ia melepas tanganku dari pundaknya dan berbalik. Ia mengambil sapunya dan sepertinya akan menuju kelas. Tapi, ia berhenti dulu didepanku sambil mengatakan, "Warna krem dan renda yang bagus."

Aku tidak mengerti maksudnya sampai ia benar-benar sudah masuk ke gedung sekolah.

"Kyaaaa… DASAR KAKEK MESUM SIALAAAAAN!!!"

-

-

-

Jam istirahat di hari ini pun tiba..

Aku melihat sekelilingku. Tidak ada si kakek uban itu.

'Lho? Kenapa aku jadi nyariin dia? Ih…" aku menggelengkan kepalaku untuk menghilangkan pikiran itu.

Aku memutuskan untuk ke atap sekolah saja. Karena disana sejuk dan tenang.

Saat sampai disana, lagi-lagi aku dikejutkan dengan kehadiran si kakek uban itu.

"Kau suka sekali membuntutiku," terdengar ia bicara dengan dingin.

"Apa? Enak saja! Aku memang suka kesini kalu jam istirahat tahu!"

kuperhatikan ia yang sedang serius membaca baca buku kecil bersampul oranye.

"Baca buku apa?"

ia diam.

"Aku juga suka baca."

Ia masih diam.

"Arggghhh..!" kurebut paksa buku yang sedang dia baca.

"He─"

"Diam!" aku berbalik dari hadapanya untuk membaca bukunya.

…

…

"Kyaaaaa… buku apa ini??!!" kulempar buku itu kebelakang yang langsung ditangkap olehnya.

"Kau benar-benar mesum kakek uban!"

ia terdiam dan menunduk. Aura gelap muncul di sekelilingnya.

eh? Aku jadi takut.

"Bagus. Sekarang kau membuatku lupa sampai halaman berapa tadi aku sudah membacanya!"

Ya ampun.. dia kelihatan marah sekali.

"Ma-maaf.. habisnya wajahmu tenang-tenang saja, aku pikir itu buku biasa saja."

"Masa aku harus membaca sambil triak-triak?!"

"Ey.. mana ada orang baca buku begituan tenang-tenang saja!! Harusnya kan malu! Jangan-jangan.."

"Apa?!" ia mendelik padaku.

"Haha.." aku berlari setelah merebut kembali bukunya.

"Kakek uban mesuuummm… haha," aku berlari sambil tertawa tanpa sadar kalau aku sudah sampai di ujung tangga.

Aku kehilangan keseimbangan. Aku akan jatuh!

"Kyaaa.." aku memejamkan mataku.

Engg.. apa ini? Rasanya manis. Kubuka mataku. Dan..

Sepasang mata hitam keabu-abuan balik menatapku.

"Bisakah kau bangun sekarang?"

"I-iya maaf!" aku bangun dari posisiku yang tadinya ada diatasnya.

"Tadi itu.."

"Tadi aku berusha menarikmu. Tapi kau berat sekali! Aku malah terpeleset dan kau jadi jatuh menimpaku! Terlebih.. KAU SUDAH MENCURI CIUMAN PERTAMAKU!" Ia berteriak lalu menuruni tangga setelah merebut kembali bukunya.

"APA?!! AKU JUGA KEHILANGAN CIUMAN PERTAMAKU TAHU!!!"

-

-

-

Aku menuruni tangga untuk kembali ke kelas.

Tapi si kakek uban itu terlihat duduk di ujung tangga depan kelas.

Aku dekati dia.

"Lagi ada masalah? Wajahmu pucat."

"Diam kau pink bawel! Stay away from me!"

"Pink bawel? Aku punya nama yang bagus. Yaitu, Sakura!"

"Kakek uban? Aku punya nama yang bagus. Yaitu, Kakashi!"

"E.. itu kan."

"Kau suka padaku ya? Tapi maaf saja, aku tak suka padamu!"

wajahku memerah.

"Apa? Pede sekali kau?! Siapa yang bakal suka sama cowok mesum sepertimu!"

"Buktinya kau selalu mendekatiku?"

"Itu karena kau selalu sendirian. Aku hanya ingin jadi temanmu," aku beranjak meninggalkanya. Tapi, ia berbicara lagi..

"Merah tidak cocok di hari yang panas begini," ia yang jadi beranjak duluan. Meninggalkanku yang terbengong dengan muka memerah.

'Ba-bagaiman ia tahu warna celana dalamku hari ini?!!!'

XXX

"Lalala.."

hari minggu yang cerah. Aku beres-beres rumah sekalian membersihkan pikiranku dari si kakek uban itu!

Aku masuk ke kamar Dei-nii yang agak berantakan. Kedua anikiku pergi semalam. Mereka bilang ada pekerjaan.

Kunyalakan televisi dan memilih acara musik untuk menemaniku beres-beres.

Tak sengaja aku menyenggol tumpukan kertas di sebelah televisi.

Aku berjongkok untuk membereskannya.

Eh.. apa ini?

Potongan berita dari Koran yang di gunting.

Ada banyak sekali! Dan isinya tentang ledakan semua, semacam.. berita teroris gitu.

Dan..

"Lho? Kok ada si foto si kakek uban disini?"

aku mengambil potongan berita yang ada foto si kakek uban itu.

Headline dari berita itu adalah : "LEDAKAN DI SALAH SATU PULAU MILIK KELUARGA HATAKE"

"He? Si kakek uban punya pulau? 'salah satu' lagi?! Berarti dia kaya banget dong..

"Eh, tapi untuk apa Dei-nii nyimpoen ini semua?"

lamunanku terpecah saat suara musik di televisi digantikan oleh **_breaking new_**.

Aku baru memperhatikan saat pembawa acara itu mngucapkan kata 'ledakan'

_"Ledakan yang terjadi pada pukul 10 malam itu hanya memakan 2 korban jiwa. Yaitu direktur Hyuuga inc. beserta satpamnya._"

"Jam 10 malam? Satu jam setelah keberangkatan Dei-nii dan Saso-nii!"

aku menggelengkan kepala.

'Mikir apa sih aku?"

**NORMAL POV**

Seorang pemuda berambut perak mengepalkan tanganya kuat.

Matanya berkilat penuh amarah dan kebencian.

Pantulan cahaya televisi yang sedang ia tonton tak mampu mengalahkan aura gelap miliknya.

"Teroris bangsat! Hyuuga itu kerabat dekatku! Akan segera kutemukan kau dan keluargamu pun akan kuhancurkan!!"

** TBC**

**

* * *

**

**Haha.. nambah tanggungan.**

**Kayaknya Karakter Kakshi terlalu maksa ya? cowoknya lebih pantes Sasuke ya? ^^a**

**Oh ya, kenapa judulnya "I'm not a Terorist" ?**

**Karena nanti Kakashi bakal ngira Sakura juga terroris. Sakura berusha mati-matian buat ngejelasin sama Kakashi kalau dia nggak seperti anikinya.**

**Inti ceritanya udah saya tulis di summary.**

**Hehe..**

**Review dong..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**When you tell me that you love me by Westlife  
**

**Warning: AU, OOC**

**

* * *

****Summary:**

Seperti melihat fenomena alam yang mempunyai dua sisi. Gelap dan terang, dingin dan panas, siang dan malam, jahat dan baik..

Sisi lain dari dirinya yang baru kulihat.

Dentingan piano itu membuatku merasa tenang. Dan.. ya Tuhan, suaranya bagaikan lullaby yang akan membawa semua orang merasa melayang di hempasan keindahan.

* * *

**I'm not a Terrorist**

**Chapter 2**

**By Miamau Kakashi**

**Sakura's POV**

Auranya lebih gelap.

Ya Tuhan, ingin rasanya aku menggapai sosok sebatang kara itu.

Berita tentang ledakan di Hyuuga inc. pasti mengingatkannya pada kejadian yang meninmpa orang tuanya saat meninggal dulu.

Kenapa aku bisa tahu ya dia ada disini?

Berdiri menunduk bersandar di dinding atap sekolah.

Rambutnya yang tertiup angin dan di latarbelakangi cahaya matahari sore yang akan terbenam.

Indah..

Membuatnya terlihat seperti siluet sang pencipta.

"Kenapa belum pulang?" aku mendekat padanya.

"Aku tak mau basa-basi. Aku tidak suka melihatmu seperti ini, aku hanya ingin melihatmu senang. Kau pasti sangat merindukan mereka," ia makin menunduk.

"Aku juga merindukan orang tuaku. Aku juga tahu betapa sakitnya kehilangan orang yang kita sayang karena orang-orang yang tak bertanggung jawab," dia menoleh padaku.

"Jadi kau juga? Lalu kau tinggal dengan siapa?"

"Saso-nii dan Dei-nii. Dua orang yang paling kusayang, mereka baik dan sangat perhatian padaku," aku tersenyum bangga.

"Huh.. kenapa hanya aku saja ang seperti ini?"

Aku heran akan jawabannya yang bernada getir itu.

"Kenapa?"

"Keluarga Hyuuga sangat dekat denganku. Terutama Hinata. Aku sangat marah saat sahabatku itu harus kehilangan Ayahnya. Tapi, dia masih punya Neji. Kakak yang akan selalu menjaga dan bersamanya. Lalu kau juga sama."

"Hhh…"

ia menghela nafas sejenak..

"Setiap hari terkukung di dalam rumah yang hanya ada aku dan pembantuku. Tanteku si bawel Tsunade yang terus menyesaki otakku dengan pelajaran-pelajaran tentang memimpin perusahaan, Orang-orang munafik yang mendekatiku karena hartaku sehingga aku harus pindah sekolah, Aku tertekan! Aku menghadapi semua itu sendirian!"

"Ey? Aku mendekatimu tulus! Siapa juga yang mau harta dari kakek uban yang mesum sepertimu!" aku menjulurkan lidah padanya.

"Aku tahu," seulas garis terbentuk dari bibirnya.

"Aku bisa lihat dari sana," jarinya menunjuk mataku. Dan itu sukses membuat wajahku kembali memerah.

"Lho? Kok blushing gitu? Nggak usah ge-er! Itu bukan pujian," ia tersenyum megejek.

"Ih.. siapa yang ge-er!" aku memukul bahunya pelan dan ia menghindariku. Kami tertawa-tawa sampai tak sengaja ia memegang kedua tanganku saat mencoba menghindari pukulanku.

Mata kita saling menatap.

Tubuhku terasa membeku saat tangan kanannya memegang pipiku yang sudah sangat merah.

Wajahnya mendekat dan aku memejamkan mataku.

"Sakura?" suaranya terdengar jelas di telingaku.

"Kau tadi.. habis makan gorengan ya?" pertanyaanya membuatku kaget dan membuka mataku.

"Apa?" aku agak menjauh dari wajahnya.

"Di gigimu.. ada bekas cabe merah."

Deg…

"KYAAAAAA… kenapa nggak bilang dari tadi?" aku segera berlari meninggalkannya.

Ya Tuhan.. kenapa aku selalu memalukan jika di hadapanya?

**Saat jam pulang sekolah..**

"Tumben kau tidak mendekatiku?" si kakek uban itu menghampiriku saat jam pulang sekolah tiba.

Aku hanya diam menunduk. Tapi aku deg-degan sekali.

"Kenapa?" ia mengangkat daguku dan akhirnya dia melihat wajahku yang sudah sembab karena air mata.

"Lho? kenapa?" ia terlihat panik karena teman sekelas kami yang lain mulai memperhatikan kami.

Aku tersentak saat ia dengan tiba-tiba menariku keluar dari kelas dengan paksa.

Aku baru sadar ternyata dia membawaku ke ruang kesenian.

"Dasar bodoh! Orang lain jadi berfikir yang macam-macam kan?"

"Heh! Kau membawaku kesini malah makin membuat orang berfikir macam-macam! Kau yang bodoh!" aku berteriak di depan wajahnya.

"Dasar kau ini! Tidak peka terhadap perasaan wanita! Siapa yangtidak malu saat ada seorang priayang bilang kalau di giginya ada cabe pada seorang wanita? Siapa yang tidak malu saat warna celana dalamnya setiap hari diketahui oleh cowok mesum sepertimu?"

Ia tersenyum dengan wajah tapa dosa sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Jadi karena itu? Hehe.. tidak ada cabe kok kali ini. Lalu saat ini juga aku tidak tahu warna celana dalamu. Kau pakai celana pendek lagi kan?"

"Apaa? Kenapa itu juga bias tahu?" aku memukulinya dan ia berlari sambil tertawa saat menghindariku.

**Denggg…**

Tak sengaja si kakek uban itu menyikut tuts grand piano yang ada di ruang kesenian ini.

Ia menatap rindu grand piano itu. Lalu ia sentuh grand piano itu dengan lembut.

Aku memperhatikannya yang jadi diam itu.

"Bisa main piano?"

"Tentu saja."

"Coba mainkan satu lagu."

"Tidak mau. Tarifku mahal," ia tersenyum jahil.

"He? Semahal apa?"

"Dulu aku dan ibu sering main piano bersama. Tapi.. ah sudahlah. Pokoknya kalau mau dengar aku main piano kau harus.. ah! Kau buatkan saja pancake keju. Itu makanan favoritku."

Ia mulai duduk di depan grand piano itu.

"Itu saja? Gampang!"

"Tapi habis mendengarku memainkan sebuah lagu, jangan jatuh cinta padaku ya."

Aku baru akan menjitaknya tapi tidak jadi karena ia mulai memainkan jarinya di atas tuts grand piano itu."

_"I wanna call the stars _  
_ Down from the sky _  
_ I wanna live a day _  
_ That never dies _  
_ I wanna change the world _  
_ Only for you _  
_ All the impossible _  
_ I wanna do _

_ I wanna hold you close _  
_ Under the rain _  
_ I wanna kiss your smile _  
_ And feel the pain _  
_ I know what's beautiful _  
_ Looking at you _  
_ In a world of lies _  
_ You are the truth _

_ And baby _  
_ Everytime you touch me _  
_ I become a hero _  
_ I'll make you safe _  
_ No matter where you are _  
_ And bring you _  
_ Everything you ask for _  
_ Nothing is above me _  
_ I'm shining like a candle in the dark _  
_ When you tell me that you love me "_

Ia meliriku sekilas sambil terseyum.

Seperti melihat fenomena alam yang mempunyai dua sisi. Gelap dan terang, dingin dan panas, siang dan malam, jahat dan baik..

Sisi lain yang baru kulihat darinya.

Dentingan piano itu membuatku merasa tenang. Dan.. ya Tuhan, suaranya bagaikan lullaby yang akan membawa semua orang merasa melayang di hempasan keindahan

Tak sadar aku jatuh berlutut. Ia menghampiriku dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ayo bangun. Belum selesai lagunya sudah jatuh cinta," pernyataanya membuat wajahku terasa panas. Aku tak berusaha menyangkalnya karena sepertinya..

dia benar.

"Haha kalau diam seperti itu kau terlihat manis juga. Bagaimana kalau besok kita ke taman ria? Jangan lupa bawa pancake kejunya."

"Hah? Kau serius?"

"Iya. Kutunggu disana jam 10 ya. Jangan telat."

"I-iya.."

"Ayo kuantar pulang. Kebetulan hari ini aku bawa mobil sendiri."

Aku pulang ke rumah dengan perasaan tak menentu.

Jantungku berdebar lebih cepat.

Aduh, kenapa jadi begini?

**BRAK!**

"Aduh.." aku mengusap-usap kepalaku yang terbentur pintu kamarku.

"Kenapa Saku?" terdengar suara dari kamar sebelah.

"Eh? Dei-niichan sudah pulang?" aku melirik kearah pintu kamar sebelah yang terbuka.

"Iya. Sudah makan belum?" Dei-nii keluar dari kamarnya. Lalu ia menghampiriku dan memegang dahiku dengan telapak tangannya.

"Wajahmu merah tapi tidak panas."

"Aha! Kau sedang jatuh cinta ya Saku?"

"A-apa? Tidak kok!" aku mencubit lengan Dei-nii.

"Aw.. eh siapa namanya Saku?" Dei-nii kembali menggodaku. aku menghindarinya dan segera masuk ke kamarku. Tapi Dei-nii mengikutiku. Ia mengambil bantal dari tempat tidurnya dan melemparkannya padaku.

"Aduh!" aku segera balas melempar bantal padanya.

Kami tertawa-tawa senang karena semenjak Dei-nii kerja, kami jarang bercanda seperti ini.

Tapi suasana tak enak menyeruak kamarku saat tiba-tiba Saso-nii masuk.

Wajahnya terlihat tegang. Ia menarik Dei-nii dan membisikin sesuatu yang membuat wajah Dei-nii tegang.

Dei-nii mencengkram kedua bahuku.

"Katakan kalau Sasori bohong!" tangannya terasa gemetar di bahuku.

"Apa? Aku nggak ngerti.."

"Apa benar tadi kau diantar teman sekelasmu? Pemuda berambut perak?"

"I-iya.." bagaimana Saso-nii tahu? Si kakek uban kan mengantarku hanya sampai gerbang komplek rumah! Itupun pakai mobil dan kakek uban tidak turun, bagaimana bisa kelihatan dari luar?

"Kumohon.. kumohon bukan dia."

Dei-nii menunduk dan kelihatan gugup sekali.

"Apakah.. namanya Kakashi Hatake?" suara Saso-nii yang tiba-tiba membuatku takut. Karena nada bicaranya dingin sekali.

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Tidak! Bagaimana ini Sasori? Dia pernah melihatku!"

"Sakura! Jangan dekati dia lagi. Kita pindah rumah besok!" tegas Saso-nii. Ia berbalik dan keluar dari kamarku.

"Lho? Kenapa? Aku nggak mau!" aku protes dengan keras. Besok aku kan akan..

"Tidak Sakura. Bereskan pakaianmu sekarang. Untuk sementara kita akan tinggal di markas akatsuki.

**Esok harinya..**

**Normal POV**

Seorang pemuda berambut perak yang memakai celana jeans hitam dan T-shirt putih yang dilapisi rompi hitam bertudung terlihat berdiri bersandar pada dinding di samping gerbang sebuah Taman Ria.

Panas terik tak membuatnya beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri padahal peluh sudah mengalir dari dahi sampai rahangnya.

Sudah 3 jam.

Ia menunggu seseorang yang tak akan pernah datang.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**Makasih buat yang udah review chapter sebelumnya ya..**

**Masih layak untuk dilanjutkan?**

**Review please.. **


End file.
